


Yes, Sir

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female CC verse, Rule 63, female commander Cody, mild power dynamics play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Rex has a challenge for Cody at the end of a long night. She takes him up on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen00710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen00710/gifts).



> Thanks to Arwen00710 for providing the motivation to finish this one.

Cody spread her knees a little wider, wrapping her ankles around the legs of her desk's chair and shifting her hips forward and up, giving Rex a little more space, a little better access. She didn’t bother to choke back the whine that escaped from her when he used that bare extra inch of space to press even closer, to press his tongue deeper inside her, undulating it slowly while he nuzzled his nose against her clit.

There was no need to be quiet: it had been late in the night shift when Rex had entered her quarters. It had been even later when they’d both finished their paperwork, setting the last of it aside with relieved sighs. He’d finished his just a little before her, watching quietly as she finished.

She’d leaned into his side, turning to look at him, ready to suggest bed but instead caught a glimpse of a wicked smile on his face before he had slid to his knees beside her desk.

Ignoring her startled sound he’d pulled her chair around to face him instead of the desk, and slotted himself in between her knees.

“Commander Cody,” he’d called her, the way he never did in private, and looked up at her with studied innocence as he issued his challenge with a wicked spark in his eyes, nuzzling into her clothed thigh in a way that made her shiver in startled arousal, nerves lighting up at the contact, and the suggestion.

At her rasped assent he’d leaned up to work her upper blacks off, trailing touches along every inch of her; half reverential, half confidently firm, and wholly authentic despite any game they might be playing. He knew every inch of her, as she did him, and proved it _thoroughly_ even while keeping her trapped in her chair.   


She was already been wet and aching by the time he worked off her lower blacks, folding down onto his knees again to breathe in deeply of her scent, and lap delicately at her folds, like this was the first time he had touched her so intimately, until she called him _Captain_ and _ordered_ him to stop fooling around.   


“Yes, _sir_ ,” He’d said, wicked teasing in his voice. “My pleasure.” And set to work with a vengeance.   


It had been late, then. It had to be almost early again, by now, and she was a _mess_.

"Rex," she hissed, nails digging into the arms of her chair in order not to _touch_ him, to grab his head and pull him in closer, feel the soft-harsh bristle of his short hair against her fingers, to curse that there was nothing there for her to grab onto, to bury her short nails into his scalp instead and pull until he went faster, deeper, stopped _teasing_ her. She didn't know how long he'd been there, slotted between her knees like he never wanted to be anywhere else, teasing her, alternating too light touch with _perfect_ pressure, driving her to the edge again and again until she was half crazy and mostly incoherent with it.

He met her eyes, wicked glee in them as he stayed there for another long moment, humming a questioning sound against her that made her almost _shriek_ , riding the helpless rock of her hips as she stared down at him. He _stayed_ , _looking_ at her, _working_ her, loud and enthusiastic, showcasing the breath control that had been drilled into all of them, until she had nearly forgotten she had spoken.

She cursed him when he pulled away then, licking his lips in a way that made her **ache** and clench down around _nothing_.

"Rex!"

"Yes, Sir?" He asked innocently, devilishly. "Did you need something, _Commander_?”

She almost broke, almost released the arms of the chair she was holding onto so tightly, almost grabbed his head and shoved him back down. She almost disregarded the challenge she had issued to her, on his knees in front of her, hands wrapped hot around the backs of her thighs, breath wafting hot over her inner thighs even through the blacks: His challenge to her, that she direct him with nothing but her words, her commands, rather than the motions of her body he has always been so adept at reading, so in tune with. It had been much easier to do so at the start of this, before lust had stolen most of her words away from her

"Faster," she hissed instead of grabbing him, instead of throwing him off her and _taking_ what she wanted from him.

Yet.

She scraped enough of her brain back together to get out: "Get you mouth back on my trigger, _Captain_ , and your fingers inside me, and _make me come!"_ She demanded of him, her voice dropping into the _Command_ register, calling him by his title, watching him shiver from it and feeling the heady power of that reaction flood her veins, so _different_ from commanding vode in battle. This was for _them_.

“Yessir,” He hummed into her, and ended the word with a broad swipe of the flat of his tongue up her slit, pressing hard against her trigger as he scraped his nails up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs from where his hands had been pressed against her knees, keeping her spread for him. Two fingers slid unerringly inside her, slick and ready as she was, crooking up against her spot, playing over it as he worked a third inside her. She bucked her hips up against him with a cry. _Kriff_ , she was so _close!_ She wrapped one leg around his back to encourage him, to give herself leverage to grind herself into his mouth, up against his fingers, determined that _this_ time, she was going to _come_.

He stopped moving. She cursed the air blue over his head, shoulders curling down over him as she convulsed in thwarted need, trying to see him. No, _why_?   


“Rex, **_no_** , _what?_ ”

His mouth was warm against her, but still, his fingers no longer moving either.

He looked up at her, face still half buried in her, an expressive quirk of his eyebrow chastising her movement.

Oh.

Okay, that was _it_.

She twisted, hauling herself back with her arms, pulling her legs up, pulling away from him. She hissed as his fingers pulled from within her, as his mouth left contact with her, but didn’t let the loss or the surprise on his face stop her as she kicked out. The heel of her foot impacted the solid area of muscle and bone in Rex's shoulder, knocking him back onto the floor of her cabin, winded but not injured. She surged up out of the chair to follow him down, pinning him onto his back. She kept him there with one hand pinning his shoulder for the moment it too her to shove at his blacks until she could free his cock, sinking down on him with a satisfied moan, the motion slick and easy with her arousal and his own, leaking unattended until now.

He laughed at her through his moan, sounding winded and triumphant.   “I win, _Commander_.” He smirked the words at her even as he tried to get his feet under himself to thrust up against her, running broad calloused hands up her sides to cup her breasts and _squeezing_. He always touched for so perfectly, firm enough for her to _feel_ it, but never hard enough to hurt. She threw her head back with a moan, driving her hips against his at the added sensation.   She felt the shift of him under her just in time and slammed her full weight down on his hips out of rhythm as he tried to take advantage of her preoccupation to flip them over, to take control of the rhythm.

No. He thought he’d won his little challenge, but she didn’t relent so _easily_. He’d started the game, started with the ranks, so _she_ was going to finish it. Retaliating, she crashed their mouths together, biting until the smirk fell off his lips and he lost all his smug words in the heave of breath as they strove together.

“Not from where I’m sitting, Captain,” She told him, breath hot and wicked against his lips, slowing down and giving an expert roll of her hips that raised her almost all the way off of his cock and worked the muscles around his head before lowering herself back down as he moaned. “The way I see it, you disobeyed a direct order from your Marshall Commander, _Captain Rex_. What should I do with you for that, hmm?”

Rex grinned challengingly up at her, never one to admit defeat. He ran his thumbs against the tight buds of her nipples, grin growing sharper at the shiver she couldn’t quite suppress.

"Whatever my Marshall Commander decides, of course," he said, too much smugness still in his voice for the topic at hand.

She stilled entirely atop him.

"No," she said, and that is the battlefield voice. The command voice, but a different shade of it than he normally heard in private when they played like this. Rex went still below her in response, eyes widening, a concerned furrow in his brow. His fingers gentled on her, stroking down along the curve of her sides to settle on her hips.

She softened her expression, running her own hands along his chest, up to cup at his jaw and kiss him.

_I’m still okay, cyare, if you are._

He nodded against her hands at the unasked question, kissing back softly.

After a moment she grinned, started moving again suddenly, clenching around him rhythmically as she moved, until he was shaking, grinding his head back against the ground as curses spilled from his lips, trying not to come, fingers digging into her hips.

"You've just proven you will not do as your Marshall Commander tells you, _Captain_ ,” She purred, still leaning low over him, enjoying the expressions on his face. “So you're going to tell me what _you_ think your punishment should be, and if I'm satisfied with your answer then maybe that is _all_ I will do to you for your disobedience." 

Rex stared up at her, love, and fondness, and fire-bright desire in his gaze.

“Yes, sir,” he said, breathless and grinning.

THE END


End file.
